


Let Me Tell You This

by MaelaFr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelaFr/pseuds/MaelaFr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You told me once that you weren't a hero.</p><p>Let me tell you this.<br/>You were wrong"</p><p>Set during Reichenbach. John's feelings at the graveyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tell You This

You told me once that you weren't a hero.

She told me once that you were a psychopath.

I told you once that you were a machine.

 

Let me tell you this.

We were all wrong.

 

You told me once that you were a fake

They will tell me that you were a fraud

 

Let me tell you this.

You are all wrong.

 

I tell you know that you were the most human

Human being

 

You told me once that I was your friend.

She told you once that somebody loved you.

He told me once that you were a great man.

 

Let me tell you this.

You were all right.

 

I tell you know that you were the best man

The best that I've ever known.

 

I was once so alone

I owe you so much

 

You were once a man

I hope a man like you can do miracles

 

Just one more miracle

 

Just for me, Sherlock

Don't be dead


End file.
